doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon XY
La película Pokémon: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción Japonés |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Diana Pérez |direc_casting = Diana Pérez |traductor_adaptador = Sagrario Bravo |letrista = Maggie Vera |adaptador_music = Maggie Vera |direc_musical = Maggie Vera |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay |editor = José Luis Mendoza |producc = Daniela Valle Romeral Toshifumi Yoshida Garret Hawells Eric Heath (localización) |coordinador_proyecto = Jay Blake (localización) |supervicion_producc = José Luis Mendoza (sonido) |fecha_grabacion = Febrero de 2015 |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = SDI Polonia |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2014 2015 (LA) |duracion = 75 minutos }}La película Pokémon: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción (破壊の繭とディアンシー ''Hakai no Mayu to Dianshī'' en japonés, Pokémon, the movie XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction en inglés) es la decimoséptima película de Pokémon y la primera de la serie XY. Esta película es protagonizada por los Pokémon legendarios Xerneas, Yveltal y Diancie, y por algunas megaevoluciones, al igual que el Mega-Diancie. Se emitió el 19 de julio del 2014 en los cines de Japón. En Estados Unidos se emitió el día 8 de noviembre de 2014 por Cartoon Network. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alan Prieto *David Allende *Erick Salinas *Gabriel Juárez *José Luis Miranda *Karen Fonseca *Pascual Meza Curiosidades *Mayra Arellano vuelve a participar en el doblaje de Pokémon doblando a Millis Steel, luego de abandonar su personaje de la Oficial Jenny por decisión del cliente. *En la versión para Netflix, se elimina locución de los créditos y en su lugar se dejan en forma escrita al final del ending. **En los créditos de esta versión, se acredita a Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. con el nombre de su padre, Pedro D'Aguillón; erróneamente, el nombre de José Luis Mendoza aparece como colaborador de Diana Pérez en la dirección de doblaje; también el nombre de Alan Prieto aparece mal escrito como "Al'á'n Prieto" y además, erróneamente acreditan a Roberto Velázquez como el cantante del opening, cuando fue Gerardo Velázquez el encargado de interpretarlo. Transmisión Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico Japonés |estudio_doblaje = SDI Media de México |direccion_doblaje = Diana Pérez |letrista = Maggie Vera |traductor_adaptador = Sagrario Bravo |gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay |version_doblada = Estadounidense |version_español = SDI Polonia |pais = México |origen = Japón |año = 2015 2016 (LA) |duracion = 70 minutos }} Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico (ポケモン・ザ・ムービー ＸＹ 光輪の超魔神 フーパ en japonés; Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages en inglés) es la decimoctava película del anime de Pokémon y la segunda de la serie XY. Reparto Voces adicionales thumb|220x220px|Créditos de doblaje en Netflix. thumb|330x330px *Alma de la Rosa *Araceli Romero *Fidel Garriga Jr. *Gabriel Juárez *Juana Saucedo *Maggie Vera *Mariana Ortiz *Mauricio Pérez *Mildred Barrera *Rolando de la Fuente *Salvador Reyes *Sergio Morel Transmisión Curiosidades *Igual que la versión redoblada del capítulo 7 de la primera temporada y los capítulos 48 y 49 de la décimoquinta temporada, la versión doblada de la película se estrenó primero en Estados Unidos que en Latinoamérica. *La película se estrenó para Latinoamérica por Netflix primero que por Cartoon Network, sin embargo en la versión de CN el ending cuenta con créditos de doblaje en off (locutados al igual que los emitidos en las temporadas recientes de la serie regular). *En los créditos de doblaje, se mencionaron a todos los actores que participaron, hasta los que hicieron voces adicionales. *En dichos créditos, se acredita a Maggie Vera como parte del equipo de actores de doblaje y a Margarita Vera (nombre de pila de Maggie) como la letrista. Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica Japonés |estudio_doblaje = Jarpa Studio |direccion_doblaje = Diana Pérez |traductor_adaptador = Sagrario Bravo |produc_ejecutivo = Kenji Okubo Francisco Jarpa |direc_creativo = Kenji Okubo |version_doblada = 90px|The Pokémon Company International |productora_doblaje = 50px |pais = México |origen = Japón |creditos_doblaje = |año = 2016 2017 (LA) |duracion = 90 minutos }} Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica (ポケモン・ザ・ムービーXY&Z ボルケニオンと機巧のマギアナ Pokemon Za Mūbī XY&Z borukenion to karakuri no magiana en japonés; Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel en inglés) es la decimonovena película del anime de Pokémon y la tercera de la serie XY. Reparto thumb|220x220px|Créditos de doblaje en Netflix. Transmisión Curiosidades *La película se estrenó en Google Play Movies y Películas de YouTube para México primero que por Cartoon Network. **Posteriormente se añadió a iTunes para toda Latinoamérica, aún antes que su estreno en CN. *La versión de Cartoon Network cuenta con créditos de doblaje en off, y la de Netflix cuenta con créditos escritos, mientras que las de Play Movies y YouTube no cuentan con créditos de doblaje. *Los créditos de doblaje en off de esta película están dichos en inglés, a diferencia de las películas anteriores (aunque aún acreditando al cast y sus funciones en español) Enlaces externos *Películas dobladas en TV Pokémon (pagina oficial). Categoría:Películas de Anime Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas de anime de 2010s Categoría:Películas de anime de 2014 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2015 Categoría:Películas de anime de 2016 Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas animadas de Asia Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas basadas en series de televisión Categoría:Películas de Toho Company, Ltd. Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TBS veryfunny Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Tooncast